


Stolen Time

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Phantom Thief AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: When Shuichi woke up on the day he was foretold to meet his soulmate, he thought he had it all figured out. He’d wait in his favorite places, dress as nice as he could, and make the night as special as possible. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect that fate would play him like this...





	1. Shuichi’s Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Should I write a Phantom Thief or Soulmate AU?
> 
> Also me: Yeah  
> ~~~~  
> Welcome to this mashed wonder
> 
> (Sidenote: I don’t know if it’ll bother anyone, but between chapters, perspectives will switch and depending on who’s perspective the chapter is from (Saihara’s or Ouma’s), the names that people are referred to by will switch between first and last depending on what the character calls them! I hope that’s not weird?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Should I write a Phantom Thief or Soulmate AU?
> 
> Also me: Yeah  
> ~~~~  
> Welcome to this mashed wonder
> 
> (Sidenote: I don’t know if it’ll bother anyone, but between chapters, perspectives will switch and depending on who’s perspective the chapter is from (Saihara’s or Ouma’s), the names that people are referred to by will switch between first and last depending on what the character calls them! I hope that’s not weird?)

As soon as his alarm clock goes off that morning, Shuichi is on edge. He wakes with a start and quickly fumbles with his phone to shut off its incessant beeping before flopping himself back down onto his pillow. There’s no hope of him going back to sleep, but he had to take a moment to let the special day sink in. He raised his right wrist just enough so that he could glance down to look at it.

_14h 02min_

It was less than a day until he’d meet his soulmate. In fourteen hours, he’ll be set with someone for life. The thought both excited and terrified him, but there was no changing his fate. Sucking in a deep breath, Shuichi attempted to calm his nerves as he lifted himself from the bed.

He grabbed his phone and began scrolling through his notifications as he walked into the kitchen. If he had to guess, he’d say roughly... thirty of them were from Kaito. The guy was super excited for today, probably even more than Shuichi was. He had spent all night sending him good luck messages and heart emojis. Instead of replying by text, he just hit call and put it on speaker, setting the phone down on the counter so that he could make himself some breakfast.

The dialing stopped almost immediately as a loud, _”Shuichi!”_ filled the room.

Shuichi smiled. “Good morning, Kaito.”

_“Ready for the big day?”_

“I am. I even took the day off work because of it.” He wasn’t supposed to meet his soulmate until way after work ended, but he always ended up staying longer than necessary and he didn’t need that today of all days.

 _”Awesome! Ah, man, you gotta tell me how it goes as soon as it happens! It’s seriously gonna change your life.”_ Kaito said it with a light nostalgia lacing his voice, which Shuichi completely understood. The day Kaito had met his soulmate, Maki, Shuichi had been there to see it.

They had been hanging out one day back during high school, Kaito acting like a ball of nerves with a minute left to go. As they were walking down the street, they noticed the door of the local orphanage was jiggling. Confused, they walked a bit closer when all of a sudden a girl was pushed out. She looked up and everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. She and Kaito locked eyes and then there was a red light that emanated from both their wrists accompanied by a faint chime. Kaito immediately ran over to her, only to get punched in the face and asked if he wanted to die, but from that moment forward he’d vowed to work his way into her heart and he did. Their dynamic was... interesting, but Shuichi couldn’t think of a happier couple.

“I don’t know if I can tell you as soon as it happens, but I’ll let you know when I can .” He replied with a chuckle.

_“Hey, while we still have time to guess, what do you think your soulmate’s going to be like?”_

Shuichi hummed in thought as he continued with his breakfast preparations. “I’m not really sure what I think they’re going to be like. Probably someone similar to me, since I’m going to be spending most of today in places that I like.”

_”Oh, Shuichi, ever the sentimentalist! What if you meet your soulmate on the way somewhere, huh? Gotta be prepared for anything!”_

Shuichi rolled his eyes. “Well, I won’t know ‘what if’ until it happens. No one can predict the future.”

A hum came in response before there was the sound of a door opening. _”Ah- Maki’s awake! Catch you later!”_

“Tell her I say-“

There was a click.

“... hi.”

He sighed and shook his head, finishing up his breakfast and moving over to his dining room table. He ate in pensive silence, wondering how he should go about planning his day. The timer wasn’t supposed to go off until around ten o’clock tonight, so he technically didn’t have to do anything until later that night; however, he wanted to take time to find out where exactly he wanted to be when he met his soulmate. He knew wherever he was, he’d meet the right person, but the fact that he’d been able to give it forethought meant to him that he had a chance to make the meeting place meaningful and that’s exactly what he intended to do.

Shuichi finished eating and set his dishes in the sink to be washed later before going to get himself ready for the day. He made sure to shower, do his hair, brush his teeth, apply extra deodorant, and plan his outfit to a T. He wasn’t going to let anything ruin today. Just as he was going to apply a bit of cologne for an extra measure, he heard his phone buzz on the counter. Quirking a brow, he went to look at it and his stomach dropped. On screen, there was text from Kaede, reminding him that he was supposed to meet her and Amami for coffee at eleven. He looked at the time.

_It was now ten fifty five._

He cursed to himself and unlocked his phone, quickly texting that he might be a little late as he began booking it out the door. Lucky for him, the cafe was only about a ten minute walk away from his apartment, but unluckily all the people walking in front of him apparently decided that they didn’t have anything better to do than block his path. Quickly growing frustrated, he managed a few “excuse me”’s as he managed to push through the crowd. He wouldn’t normally be so jazzed about being late somewhere, but this was the first time he was going to see the other two since around the same time last year. With all the traveling the both of them do, may it be for Kaede’s concerts or Amami’s adventuring, they never really had time to sit down and hang out with people, so Shuichi wouldn’t miss these chats for the world.

Five minutes late, he burst into the cafe with a huff, drawing the attention of the patrons inside. Among those patrons, he spotted the faces that he was there to see. “S-Sorry...” He murmured as he made his way to the table they were at, quickly sitting down across from them. “I was lost in my head this morning, so this completely slipped my mind.”

“It’s okay, Shuichi!” Kaede smiled. “Today _is_ a big day after all!”

“Ah, yeah...” He nodded and offered a small chuckle. “It’s almost all I can think about.”

“Let’s hope you’re not stressing too much.” Amami piped in. “You don’t want to be disheveled by the time you do meet them.”

“I’ll try my best not to be.” Shuichi sighed and leaned back a bit in his chair. “That aside, though, how was your cruise?”

“It went really well! We got to stop so many places and the ship itself was a blast!” Kaede answered, excitedly. “It was a little weird not knowing where we were going, though...”

Shuichi quirked a brow. “What do you mean?”

“I thought it’d be fun if we just picked a random trip and figured out where it was going as it went.” Amami shrugged.

“It was definitely an exercise in going with the flow!” Kaede laughed and took Amami’s hand in her own.

“I... can only image.” Shuichi didn’t think his heart would be able to handle something so unplanned; he liked being in control of his situation. Kaede and Amami really did live a very different lifestyle compared to him. “Where are you two going to be headed next?”

“Ah, well...” She glanced to Amami and he gave a small nod. “We were actually wondering if we could stay with you for a little bit?” Before Shuichi had time to question her, she spoke again. “Not for too long! I just- We don’t know where we’re going next yet and I’ve had some ideas for pieces I’ve been wanting to try, but hotels don’t generally have pianos and I know you have that keyboard, yeah?”

Shuichi has all but forgotten the keyboard, but he did still have it. Kaede had been his friend since the beginning of elementary school and when she moved away right before high school, he thought learning to play would help keep her memory. He liked it at first, but the actions eventually just felt bittersweet and he stashed it away. When they reconnected a few years ago, he had told her all about it.

That aside, though, he was a bit taken aback by the request. “I- Um- Not that I wouldn’t love to have you guys, but my apartment is... small. You’d have to sleep on the couch...”

Amami waived his hand dismissively. “Trust me, we’ve slept on worse.”

Shuichi looked between the two of them. “Er... Well...” He sighed. There was no way he could say no to the two of them. “Okay, that’s fine, then. You guys can stay as long as you need to.”

“Awesome! Thanks so much, Shuichi!” Kaede beamed. “We promise not to be too much trouble! Especially with your soulmate possibly starting to hang around.” She gave a small wink and Shuichi blushed.

“Aha, it’s no problem. And I suppose it’ll be nice that they’ll get to meet you right away.” He replied with a small nod.

They talked idly from there on out. Shuichi eventually realized he never got any coffee for himself, but figured it was too late to get any. As Amami and Kaede finished their drinks, though, they grabbed their things and Shuichi lead them back to his place. Getting lost in their continuing conversation, he barely noticed as he felt something run into him, sending him and the other person stumbling back.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

Shuichi would’ve properly retaliated, as the other had clearly run into _him_ , but it seems that he had already used up his daily confidence earlier in the morning. He just managed to mumble a “Sorry” as he tipped his hat down and continued to walk, not daring to look whoever it was in the eye. He heard the other huff and walk away, only just seeing a tuft of purple as they went by.

He quickly shook the encounter off as he continued to his apartment. When they got up to his unit, he showed them around its simple layout. “There’s not too much space, but feel free to make yourself at home while you’re here. And, uh...” Shuichi moved over to a closet door that was just next to his bedroom, opening it and pulling out an old, dusty keyboard. “Here’s the keyboard. Sorry it’s so... out of sorts.” He carried it over to his coffee table and set it down.

Kaede’s eyes widened at the state of it, but smiled all the same. “That’s okay! I’m just happy to be able to use it in the first place! Though, where would some wipes be...?”

“Most likely in the kitchen. I’ll get you some!” Shuichi walked over to the kitchen and crouched down to look in a cupboard. After moving a few things out of the way, he pulled out some wipes and set them on the counter. “Here they are.” After he closed the cupboard, he casually glanced to the time.

_1:30 PM_

His eyebrows knit in concern. He still had a lot of time left in the day, but his stomach felt knotted in nerves. Chewing on his bottom lip a bit, he was drawn from his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Everything okay, Saihara?” It was Amami.

Shuichi let out a breath. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I’m just feeling a lot of things about today.”

“Ah. That’s understandable.” Amami nodded. “You shouldn’t stress so much, though. The universe has a way with things working out.”

“But, what if things _don’t_ work out?” With a sigh, Shuichi walked past him and over to the couch, plopping down on it. “I see so many cases that come across my desk with incidents where soulmates just don’t work out... They want me to investigate their soulmates to see if they’re cheating, someone kills their soulmate, they make eye contact at a dangerous time... There are just so many things that could go wrong.”

Kaede frowned and sat down next to him, giving him a side hug. “Hey, don’t think about it like that! I’m sure things will be fine for you. You’re too good of a person to not deserve at least that much!”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Amami jumped in, walking over to the both of them. “All your anxiety is just building up because you’re thinking about it too much.”

“Mhm! You need to go somewhere to get your mind off of things! Now, where’s a good place to do that...” Kaede hummed in thought as she tried to think of places he could go.

“Y-You don’t need to think of a place I was just going to-“

“The museum!”

“... Huh?”

She hopped up and pulled Shuichi along with her. “You should go to the local art museum! It’s pretty and has so much to look at. It’ll take your head out of the mud for sure!”

Shuichi would argue, but there was no use. When Kaede made up her mind, it was a done deal. He looked to Amami for a little help, but all he got was an apathetic shrug. Sighing, he complied. “Okay, fine, I’ll go.”

“Yay!” Kaede clapped her hands together before holding one of them out in front of her. When Shuichi raised a brow, she rolled her eyes. “Your phone? Keeping that with you will just make your eyes glued to that instead of the art!” He really didn’t think that was the case, but so long as it kept her happy, he handed over his phone. “Great! Have fun!”

“I’ll... try to.” Shuichi slipped his shoes on as he gave a small wave goodbye to the two before walking out of his apartment for the second time that day. This time, he was in no rush, taking his time through the twenty minute walk.

When he arrived, he walked in with little intent of actually appreciating the art. He figured he’d just stand around a little while before going back to the apartment one last time before tonight. Though, his plan was quickly turned on its head as he got lost in the various pictures that scattered the rather confusing hallways. There were so many thoughts that were going through his mind that staring at the art gave him a sort of... outlet to think, so to speak. Something nice to look at while he worked through his feelings. Shuichi was so caught up in his head that he barely even noticed when it was the museum’s closing time.

“Hey, hey~! Excuse me, sir, but you must leave here soon!” An accented voice jolted him from his trance.

He turned to see the museum’s owner, who seemed... oddly underdressed in a bathing suit and coat. “O-Oh, sorry! What time is it?” He asked, scratching his cheek nervously.

“9:30!” Shuichi was shocked. There was no way he stayed here for eight hours, is there? “Nyahaha~! Atua and I were both suuuper surprised that you were here for so long, but His pieces are truly entrancing, so it’s not sooo much of a shock!”

“S-Sorry, I guess art just has such an effect on me.” He supposed out loud. He really needed to talk to someone about his spacing out.

“Hmmm, it’s not a problem!” She paused before squishing her cheeks and gasping. “Oo! Atua says that I should let you stay a little longer! Would you like that?”

“D-Don’t you have to close?” Shuichi quirked a brow as the lady laughed again.

“Atua says I can trust you to do that for me!” She reaches down to her belt and pulled off a set of keys. “Use these to lock up and place them behind the plants out front when you are done!”

“Uh... o-okay...” He hesitantly took the keys from her.

She smiled before her face became dark. “And make sure you follow through or else Atua will send His wrath!” With that, she turned on her heal and made her way out of the gallery.

What an... odd lady.

Shuichi shook the encounter off, though, and continued to look through the gallery. He figured he probably wouldn’t stay much longer. There’s probably nothing he hasn’t seen yet and he had places he needed to be. With a sigh, he began making his way to the front again.

That is... until all of the lights suddenly went out and he heard something that sent chills down his spine.

Circus music played softly over the speakers and a snicker on his left confirmed his suspicions.

“... Really?”

That was all he could manage to say. He didn’t know what else there was _to_ say. This definitely wasn’t the first time he’d been in the midst of one of the elusive Phantom Thief’s heists, but he was usually on the outside with the police, not... on this end. He’d been chasing this guy for what he believed to be at least a year now and he’s _never_ been able to get this close! Of fucking course, luck would have it that he’d have to be in the situation before getting near the guy.

“Nishishi~! My, my, the beloved detective Saihara Shuichi! We finally meet!”

_His voice... It’s so childish..._

“I wouldn’t call this meeting. I can’t see you.” He retorted.

“Hmm, maybe not, but this is quite the interesting turn of events!” Shuichi heard the voice get closer to him. “When I saw that the door was still unlocked tonight, I must say I wasn’t expecting you of all people to be the one still in here...” He could feel the other just behind him, but as soon as he turned around, the presence was gone.

Shuichi cursed to himself. “Why are you even here?”

“Same reason as usual. Precious new works of Angie Yonaga have finally been put on display! Won’t it be a shame when she walks in tomorrow and finds they’re already gone?” The voice was close once more.

_She’s going to kill him tomorrow._

“Okay... But, why are you telling me all of this? I could just call the police on you!” Shuichi hoped that might make the other falter, but he only got a laugh in return.

“Silly, how stupid do you think I am? I scanned the building. No cell phones are in the premise!” He suddenly felt a gripping feeling on his wrists, tugging them behind his back. It took him a moment to realize that handcuffs had been placed on his wrists.

“H-Hey-!”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a team to go help!” Shuichi could hear his footsteps walking off.

“D-Dammit! Get back here!”

“Nishishi~! Don’t worry! I’ll be back for you soon enough!”

He began to hear rushed footsteps in and out around him and felt absolutely powerless as he could stop them. Even if he could walk, he had no idea where he was or who was where. The frustration made his want to cry. It felt like forever before the movement finally calmed down and a single pair of shoes clicked towards him.

“Still here, my beloved~?” The voice taunted.

Shuichi didn’t say anything. He simply stood and turned his face away from the direction of the voice.

“Aw, don’t be like that! I know you are!” He felt the other move behind him and the pressure on his wrists soon loosened. “There you go!”

The signature music faded down as the lights came on. He quickly turned and was met with a cold stare from a clown mask. It was attached to a short boy with purple haired that was tied back into a ponytail at the moment. Shuichi sucked in a breath before attempting to make a move to apprehend him, but was cut off by a word from the other.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you!” The boy warned. “I still have my team near by and you wouldn’t want it to turn into a ten on one ordeal, would you?”

Shuichi clenched his fists. No, he wouldn’t want that. He’d never be able to handle it.

“That’s what I thought! So, I’ll be taking my leave!” He began to walk merrily out of the gallery before turning suddenly back around. “Oh! I want to leave you with something, though!” The boy moved his hand to his mask. “As a reward for being _such_ a good sport-“ Shuichi’s blood boiled. “- I’ll even give you a clue to my identity! Because even with that, you’ll never be able to catch me: the elusive Phantom Theif!”

With that, the mask was ripped from his face and everything suddenly went in slow motion. Shuichi’s eyes went immediately to the other’s. Entranced in the deep purple hue, he barely noticed that a faint chime was sounding. His gaze then went quickly to his wrist where a red light shone brightly before quickly fading. Shuichi’s stomach dive-bombed. Their gazes met again and Shuichi found the biggest of smiles plastered on the other’s face before he watched him run off into the night.

The only thought that ran through his head was how he was completely and utterly _fucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, I hope that was an all right first chapter! Please tell me if you guys like the concept so far! I dunno how often I’ll be able to update, but I shall try my hardest.
> 
> Also, shameless promo time: You can also catch me on my main @xanthic-dreamer or my dr sideblog @ultimate-lie ! ^^
> 
> ALSO also this story takes on life as I write kind of so I’m sorry if anything ever Doesn’t Make Sense oof?? Be gentle with me, I’ve got no beta readers >>”


	2. Kokichi’s Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi doesn’t loo at his time in order to keep himself entertained in the idea that any day he might meet his soulmate. It’s safe to say that when “Love” strikes in the middle of a heist, he’s more than entertained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I hope nobody minds, but the first four chapters of this fix are kinda gonna be back and forth like this? But, after that, there should be less repeating of the days from different perspectives. It’s just easier to give backstory when doing the beginning like this. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kokichi woke up like it was any other day because to him it really was. The timer on his wrist was covered by a purple band that he had barely touched in years, so he had no inkling of what would be in store for him today other than his already planned heist. The light that seeped in through the cracks in the ceiling of the abandoned warehouse they were taking base in was shining directly into his eyes, causing him to grumble in annoyance and roll over.

“Kokichi, shouldn’t you be getting up by now?” The sound of a female voice approached him from behind and he rolled back around, looking up at the face of the source.

“Nnnnoo... I don’t have anything to do until tonight!” He stuck his tongue and shoved his face into his pillow.

The girl rolled her eyes. “You promised you’d help clean up! We want to be able to move locations first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Ohh, sorry, Itsumi! That was a lie! No way I’m gonna help this ear-“ He was cut off when she swiftly grabbed his arm and yanked him up out of his makeshift bed and onto his feet.

“No, you’re going to help, even if I have to force you.” She began pulling him along over to the bulk of their messes.

“Gasp! Forcing your _leader_ into such a task! Whatever are you thinking?!” He mocked surprise and Itsumi gave him a look. Kokichi may be the leader and mascot of their plans, but all of DICE knew that outside of that they were all on equal footing. After all, this organization was more like a family than anything else.

“Just get to cleaning.” She handed him a suitcase before walking off to get herself a trash bag.

Kokichi huffed, but was at least thankful he wasn’t picking up the trash, just packing up their belongings. He began picking up various items: his Yu-Gi-Oh cards, a couple of board games, clothes, blankets, pillows, etc. He then went to get another bag to put the loot from their last heist in so that it could be taken to their other, permanent location later that day. As he begrudgingly cleaned, more members began to wake up for the day. One approached him.

“Hello, Kokichi!”

At the sound of his name, he turned around to look up at him. “Hey, Gonta. Need something?”

“Gonta wanted to know where cleaning supply is! Gonta see everyone helping out, so he want to help too!” Gonta smiles and places his hands on his hips, looking at the other expectantly.

“Oh, Gonta, always the helping hand!” A trait that both frustrated and pleased Kokichi. When he first found Gonta on the streets years back, he seemed super angry. Apparently, he was having trouble fitting in with his family and they had kicked him out for the night. Kokichi had played a little on that anger, thinking another big guy would be useful to the team and taking him in. As it turned out, though, Gonta was more angry at himself for not being able to be a good enough son. He wasn’t able to fill the muscle roll that they needed when it came to more criminal manners, but he was an excellent source of support and everyone loved him, so he stuck around. Besides, Kokichi would never let anyone go back to a home with no love in it.

He finished up what he was doing rather quickly before guiding Gonta over to a little box with more trash bags. “Just pick up anything that we put here. This warehouse _is_ abandoned, so it should still be a little trashed.”

“Right! Gonta on it!” With that, he took the bag and began working diligently.

Kokichi glanced around to look at everyone at work. There was no way they wouldn’t be done before tonight at this point, so he was going to take the opportunity to bring the last heist’s goodies to their other location. He picked up the bag and offered a quick, “I’ll be back!” before running out so Itsumi couldn’t drag him back to work.

The warehouse was way in the outskirts of town. There were hardly any people walking around as Kokichi made his way to their stash. Looking around as he went, he descended into a subway station and stood for a moment of one of the platforms. It wasn’t a busy one; only two or three people waited around him. As the train came by, they got on and Kokichi stayed behind. Lucky for him, nobody got off, otherwise he might’ve been there awhile. He took one more glance around before moving over to a column near the center. He then gave a rather forceful stomp on a blue-colored tile before quickly jumping on four tiles that surrounded it. Returning to the blue tile, it began to descend, taking him into a tube that ended in a secret room below. As he stepped off the tile, it began going back up and he watched to make sure it clicked into place.

Kokichi breathed a sigh of relief as he turned around and looked at the hoard of things they had collected through the years. It wasn’t a great deal of super expensive things, but it was stuff that meant a lot to DICE. There were jewels that came from corrupt mines, personal belongings taken from people who had hurt their members, weapons from more violent gangs, and a plethora of others. It was lucky that they were able to get someone to make this place for them as there’d be no way to hide all of this above ground. The only unfortunate thing was that she demanded constant-

He heard a loud crash off to his left.

... compensation.

“What the fuck, Iruma?! You’re going to break something!” He yelled out.

“Eeeeee!” She turned to look at him and froze where she was. “I-I was just tryin’ to get something out!”

Kokichi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Whatever. Just hurry it up you lousy slut.” There was another squeal as she began to search faster. He almost turned away to start putting the new stuff down, but his attention was caught again when he heard mechanical stomping.

“Please refrain from referring to Iruma like that!”

There was a pause as Kokichi turned his gaze back to the girl. “ _You brought the robot with you?_ ”

“I am not a robot! I just have a robot body!” The robot in question clenched his fists.

“At this point, you may as well be one, Keebo.” It’s true, he’s not _actually_ a robot, but he’s barely interacted with the outside world in anything but a robot body. Apparently, when he was little, he used to get sick very easily. His father, Professor Idabashi, got worried and essentially gave him a life sentence indoors. Recently, though, the professor gave him this body to control in the outside world from the comfort of home.

“Gah- You’ll see! One day, I’ll be out here in person and you’ll have to deal with the fact that I’m just as real as you are!” Keebo smiled, triumphantly and Kokichi rolled his eyes.

“Uh-huh. Sure.” He highly doubted that would happen anytime soon. He hasn’t met the guy, but Keebo’s dad sounded pretty anal about him staying indoors and despite Keebo being old enough to go out on his own, robotics is pretty much all that he knows and if he’s going to continue working with his father, he has to obey the rules.

“Also! Can you please tell Gonta I said hi? I have not seen him since you started shooing me out of your warehouse.” Since Keebo was made of metal and so was the warehouse, it made for a lot of unnecessary clanging.

“Why don’t you do it yourself tomorrow? We’re going to be at this old farmhouse that’s a few miles out from here.” As he spoke, he put down the bag he was holding and unzipped it, beginning to take out it’s contents.

“A farmhouse?!” Iruma piped up from off to the side. “What are you dumb bitches going to get from the stupid countryside?”

Kokichi huffed. “We’re going to be stealing some machine parts from a nearby farm that hasn’t been raising their animals properly. Then probably get some of their crops to eat.”

“Machi-!”

“ _No_ , we won’t have anything to do with them, so _yes_ you can have them.”

“Hell yeah! You better come drop them at my doorstep and beg me to take them from you!” She laughed.

“Or I can hide them in here and you can come scavenging for them like the desperate pig you are.” Kokichi replied with ease, earning another squeal.

“T-Tch! Like I’d want you touching my property anyways!” She huffed. “L-Let’s go, Keebo!” With that, she ushered Keebo along to the tube, pressing the button to summon the tile. They both stepped on together and were brought back up into the station.

Kokichi sighed and continued to take things out of the bag. Placing the contents near the bottom of a random pile. This place wasn’t exactly very organized anyways. It probably was near the beginning, but after awhile it just got old trying to put everything in a particular place. Once the bag was emptied, he slung it back over his shoulder and headed to the tube once more.

He easily made the trip back to the warehouse, skipping in through the doors like he hadn’t just bailed on helping out for an hour. “I’m home~!” He called out, tossing the now empty bag off to the side. “Everyone miss me~?” Everyone turned to look at him for a moment before rolling their eyes and continuing what they were doing. “Ouch! I’m hurt!”

“You’re going to be actually hurt when Itsumi gets her hands on you.” A boy came up to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Wear something nice to my funeral, won’t you, Turnip Head?” They shared a faux meaningful look before busting into a fit of giggles.

“I dunno if you’re worth it, but I’ll try my best, man.” With a final pat on Kokichi’s shoulder, Turnip Head began walking off and picked up a broom, presumably to look busy.

Kokichi smiled to himself before walking further into the warehouse, looking around for their resident gentle giant. He spotted Gonta up on the second level and quickly climbed up the ladder. “Oi, Gonta!”

The other turned around with a confused expression. He was also holding what looked to be a cockroach, making Kokichi’s insides turn out a little bit, but he held back any comments about that. “Just came to say that Keebo says hi.”

Gonta’s face lit up. “Oh! Tell Keebo that Gonta say hi back!”

“You’ll probably be able to do it before I will. He’ll be at the farmhouse tomorrow, probably.” He sighed, hoping that the robot wouldn’t draw too much attention in such a rural area.

“That good! Gonta not see Keebo for awhile. Or Iruma!”

“Well, Iruma’s just plain not allowed here.” Kokichi muttered.

Gonta frowned. “Is-?”

“Keebo is still allowed, yeah.” There was no way he couldn’t be allowed. Gonta and Keebo both had a way of not understanding a lot about humanity and to take away their little support group would probably be hell on Earth. Gonta seemed to perk up just a bit at that answer.

“Okay! Thank you, Kokichi!” With that, Gonta turned back around to continue his search for bugs in the warehouse.

Kokichi went back to the ladder, climbing down and jumping from the last few rings to the floor. It looked like just about everything was picked up at this point, so there was no use attempting to help now. He figured he’d be more useful in what he does best. Slipping out the front door, he began to make his way to the location of their next heist.

A train ride later, he ended up near the center of the city. He looked around in awe at the big buildings and flashy people walking by. He had always wanted to live in a place like this, but that life just wasn’t for him. As he turned his attention more towards the people around him, he noticed a familiar face in the distance.

_No, that couldn’t be..._

But it was. Standing probably fifteen feet ahead of him was the detective Saihara Shuichi, dumb hat and all. Kokichi could feel his heart rate pick up a bit for reasons he couldn’t quite explain. This was the only person that hadn’t given up on trying to find him after a month. No one was paying the other to look for him, but he still had so much hope that he’d find him. It made Kokichi laugh a bit. There was no way Saihara would be able to find him anytime soon. Even with all the hints he’d been leaving, the other hadn’t made any connections.

Well, to be fair, some of the clues were lies, but still!

Smiling a bit to himself, he thought he’d try to give the detective another hint. He walked quickly and somewhat rammed into the other’s chest, causing them both to stumble back. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!” He yelled, though he clearly knew it was his own fault.

He was hoping to catch a glimpse of the other’s eyes, but Saihara simply dipped his cap with a quick, “Sorry” before walking off.

Kokichi huffed. Damn detective. He decided to brush off the encounter and instead continued to make his way to the city’s art museum.

When he arrived, the first thing he noticed was how big it was. Someone could easily get lost in there for hours. It was so complex, he had to get a map to find out just where he was going. The map in question took him to an exhibit near the back that was filled with gorgeous paintings that he definitely didn’t understand the meaning behind. However, he knew that they were worth loads. 

He grimaced to himself. This wasn’t a heist that he had planned. His only reason for going through with it was to keep his team out of jail. They were trying to disarm another local street gang about a month ago, but were caught on camera by one of the members. While Kokichi didn’t have to worry since he wasn’t in any databases at this point, he knew the others of DICE weren’t as lucky. In order to keep the gang’s mouth shut, they agreed to stealing a couple of paintings for them. 

It went completely against what they stood for. Kokichi had tried to find dirt on this Angie Yonaga to maybe at least feel better about it, but other than some harmless cult she started in high school, she really wasn’t a bad person. He grumbled to himself for a moment before shaking his head and retracing his footsteps to the front and then to the back and so on and so forth. He had to get this committed to memory, so he could do it in the dark. Once he had it down, he went outside to use a payphone and called the rest of DICE to have them set up. By the time they all arrived, took hold of the electricity box, prepared their route, and set up their broadcaster, they were far into the night. 

“Everybody ready?” Kokichi asked, looking around at his masked team mates. He received various nods in response. “Great!” He peeked our from behind the side of the building. He watched as the museum’s owner left, but he was surprised when she didn’t lock up. “... Interesting. I think someone’s still in there, but I don’t think it’s anyone we can’t handle.” He turned his gaze back to the others. “I’m going to head inside. Give me a minute to find them and then turn off the lights and start the music, okay?” Another set of nods. “Fantastic! I’ll be back to lead you guys in!” 

He dashed into the building, making sure to keep light on his footsteps. He probably didn’t have long before the lights would go out. He started going in the direction he remembered, so he could at least find out whether or not the person would be in their way. His running cane to a halt when he saw a figure and his eyes widened when he recognized it. 

_Two times in one day, huh?_

In that moment, everything went dark and his signature music began playing over the speakers. This was going to be amazing. 

“... Really?” He heard the detective’s voice break through the darkness. 

Kokichi grinned and moved on quick feet around the other, ending up a few feet behind him. “Nishishi~! My, my, the beloved detective Saihara Shuichi! We finally meet!” 

He was quick to reply. “I wouldn’t call this meeting. I can’t see you.” 

“Hmm, maybe not, but this is quite the interesting turn of events!” Kokichi began taking a few steps towards the other. “When I saw that the door was still unlocked tonight, I must say I wasn’t expecting you of all people to be the one still in here...” As soon as he was right behind him, he stepped out of the way before the detective could grab him. 

He heard the other curse and couldn’t help but swell a bit in pride. “Why are you even here?” 

“Same reason as usual. Precious new works of Angie Yonaga have finally been put on display! Won’t it be a shame when she walks in tomorrow and finds they’re already gone?” Kokichi walked towards him again. 

“Okay... But, why are you telling me all of this? I could just call the police on you!” He could hear the falter in the detective’s voice and laughed. 

“Silly, how stupid do you think I am? I scanned the building. No cell phones are in the premise!” That was a lie, but if the other really had any sort of cell phone on him, he would’ve pulled it out by now. Though, just in case... 

Quickly, Kokichi reached into a back pocket of his and pulled out a pair of handcuffs before swiftly pulling Saihara’s hands behind his back and locking them in place. 

“H-Hey-! 

That should keep him out of their way. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a team to go help!” With that, he began walking back in the direction of the front. 

“D-Dammit! Get back here!” 

Kokichi only paused his steps for a moment; just long enough to say, “Nishishi~! Don’t worry! I’ll be back for you soon enough!” 

With that, their heist was under way. He lead his team inside and one by one took they the paintings from the room. There was a certain efficiency in the heist that made it almost beautiful in a way. He could almost forget their unfortunate motive in the teamwork. As soon as it had started, it felt like it was over, though. He told his team members to run along to the warehouse and that he’d meet them back in a bit; he had to clear up the hostage situation and all. 

Once he sent them running, he went back to the spot he remembered leaving Saihara in, letting his footsteps click loudly through the hall. “Still here, my beloved~?” He called. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t get a response. 

“Aw, don’t be like that! I know you are!” Kokichi stepped more towards him and undid the cuffs bounding him, putting them back in his pocket. “There you go!” 

Just as he finished, he heard their music fading and the lights came back up. Staring up at the detective through his mask, the dumbfounded expression that he found on his face was almost endearing. It then turned to a look of determination as he sucked in a breath, but Kokichi stopped him before he could do anything. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you!” He warned. “I still have my team near by and you wouldn’t want it to turn into a ten on one ordeal, would you?” That, again, was a lie, but he knew Saihara wouldn’t take the chance. 

He saw the other clench his fists and that was all the answer he needed. 

“That’s what I thought! So, I’ll be taking my leave!” He began to walk merrily out of the gallery before turning suddenly back around. This was the perfect opportunity for the ultimate power move and there was no way he could just pass that up. “Oh! I want to leave you with something, though!” Kokichi moved his hand to his mask. “As a reward for being such a good sport-“ He could see the angry flush rising in the other’s cheeks. “- I’ll even give you a clue to my identity! Because even with that, you’ll never be able to catch me: the elusive Phantom Theif!” 

As he removed his mask, he looked straight into the other’s golden eyes, hoping to rub things in. His face wasn’t on any database, so even if the other knew what he looked like, there was no way he could locate his identity. The look of shock he found on Saihara’s face was understandable, but as the other’s gaze moved to his wrist, Kokichi felt a whole new feeling. He quickly looked to his own wrist, pulling down his band to see a red light and the soft chime finally hit him like a dozen bricks. Their eyes met again and when Kokichi saw the other’s horror, he smiled and ran. He had now stolen the most precious thing to any person. 

_A heart!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> 1 - Honorary DICE member Gonta is something I came up with Literally just so I could write him in this but now I really like the idea so I hope you guys like it too  
> 2 - Keebo is a real boy!! I hope that’s okay lmao I just liked the thought of this concept  
> 3 - I don’t know how many I’ll include in the end, but I’m bringing in DICE members from the official art! Itsumi is the girl with the purple mask on the right and Turnip Head is... well, the one with turnip-looking hair.
> 
> Please let me know if you like how it’s going so far! And this fic doesn’t have a definite ending as of yet, so if you want to request something you’d like to see within the universe, feel free to request it!


	3. Shuichi is Dealing With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has to cope with the fact that his soulmate is a notorious criminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, then: School isn’t gonna kick my ass, I’ll write this in a timely manner  
> ~~~~  
> Me, now, realizing I haven’t updated since the beginning of the month: Ah-
> 
> I’m sorry this took so long!! I got excited about future chapters and couldn’t get focused on this one. Hopefully, I’ll be able to update sooner next time!

The rest of the night was decidedly shitty for Shuichi. He had to go outside to to the payphone to call the police and then when they showed up, he was questioned extensively. The museum’s owner came as well and although she claimed that all was well because “Atua is merciful to all who deserve it”, she still appeared to be very... peeved.

By the time the whole process was over, he just wanted to go home and get some sleep; lay in bed and let the world drift away from him for a little bit. He had trudged into the lobby of his complex, barely made it through the elevator ride, and clumsily unlocked the door whilst forgetting that he still had visitors. He had only just opened the door when the two appeared in front of him.

Shuichi jumped a bit in surprise as Kaede yelled out, “So?! How was it?!” She had her hands clasped together in front of her as though she could barely contain her excitement.

Rantaro had his arm around her, giving him a gentle smile. “Not so bad, right?”

_You’d be surprised..._

Shuichi didn’t know how he was supposed to go about this. He couldn’t just straight up say that his soulmate was a serial criminal and he was on the verge of losing his mind at the moment. “Yeah, not bad at all.” He didn’t want to lie, but for their sake, he figured it might be best.

Kaede squealed in excitement. “Tell us all about it!”

Shuichi’s chest constricted. Shit.

“It’s... a long story... I’d probably do it more justice if I told you tomorrow.” He waved off the request with a half-hearted chuckle.

“Can you at least tell us who they are?” Amami quirked a brow in suspicion. Shuichi felt as though he knew more.

“They, uh... wouldn’t even tell me who they are. They seem to be a bit of a... jokester.” There was some truth to that; though, jokester would be the understatement of the century.

“That’s rather mysterious...” Amami murmured, face scrunching in a bit of confusion before relaxing into his familiar smile. “Ah, well. I suppose they just want to jazz things up a bit for you guys.”

Kaede giggled. “Shuichi and a jokester? That’ll be fun to see! I can’t wait to meet them!”

Shuichi attempted a smile. “It might take awhile, but I hope you get to meet them when you can.” Hopefully, she can’t...

He was about to excuse himself to his bed before a realization hit. “Hey, uh, can I have my phone back?”

“Ah, right!” Kaede ran off to the kitchen, where it appeared to be resting on the counter. “It’s been going off like crazy!” She brought it back over and handed it to him.

Just as he expected, their were approximately a zillion texts and calls from Kaito, with a few from Maki peppered in along the lines of: “Please answer so he will shut up.”

“Thanks. I think I’m gonna head to my room now. It’s been a long night.” He begins walking past the both of them. “Extra blankets and things should be in the closet, so don’t be afraid to take them.” With that, he shut the door to his room and flopped down onto his bed.

He rolled over and pulled out his phone once more, tapping out a quick message before plopping back over and getting knocked out for the night.

_‘Meet me for lunch at noon at the new restaurant downtown.’_

When Shuichi groggily awoke the next morning, he rubbed his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He had taken today off as well, just in case things had gotten... out of hand last night. Sadly, they had gotten out of hand in a different way, but none the less he was grateful for his forethought. After such a stressful night, resting and waking up on his body’s accord rather than to an alarm clock made him feel at least a little better. With a yawn, he rolled over on his side to look at the clock.

_11:00_

He still had an hour before he was supposed to meet Kaito and Maki. Heaving himself up and out of his bed, he came slowly to the realization that he hadn’t even bothered to change before falling asleep. Shuichi sighed and took off his pants and shirt, throwing them into a hamper before putting on new ones for the day. There was no effort put into his ensemble today, almost serving as a testament to his disgruntled mood.

As he walked out of his room, he glanced over to the couch, seeing Amami and Kaede slumped together in a mess of pillows and blankets. The TV was on, so he assumed they’d stayed up most of the night watching things. The thought made him smile fondly as he left them to their slumber.

Walking over to the kitchen, Shuichi grabbed a notepad and pen, writing down a small note about where he was going to be. Just as he set the note down, he paused before writing down another quick thing and then setting it on the counter. He decided it’d probably be a good idea to go into the office today at some point because as much as his job could stress him out, it simultaneously acted as a stress reliever at times like this. Picking up his keys, he made his way out the door, making sure to close it as softly as possible.

The walk to the restaurant was longer than that of the cafe, but he took it at a leisurely pace. He had plenty of time and also needed to take the moment to decide how on earth he was going to break the news to them... and just how much he was going to say. Shuichi loved Kaito, he really did, but that guy couldn’t keep his mouth shut for the life of him. He knew he could trust Maki to keep it on the down low, but would it be fair to tell just one of them?

As he got caught up in his thoughts, he was shaken from them when he heard someone call out: “Yo, Shuichi!”

Shuichi paused and turned his head to see Kaito jogging to catch up with him, pulling Maki along by the hand. “Ah, hey guys.” He offered a small smile to them.

“So, you ready to tell us all about it?” Kaito asked excitedly, draping his arm around Shuichi’s shoulders.

A nervous chuckle escaped him. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They quickly made their way into the restaurant, Kaito ushering them along. Once they were seated at their table for three, naturally he wasted no time in starting up the conversation.

“Soo, how come they didn’t wanna join us?” He asked as he picked up a menu and started flipping through it.

Shuichi felt a nervous heat move up his neck. “Wh-Who?” Of course, he knew exactly what the other meant, but like hell he wasn’t gonna drag this out for as long as possible.

“Your soulmate, man! I wanna meet ‘em!” Kaito set his menu down a moment. “Maybe you could call them over here?”

Shuichi’s eyes widened. “I-I don’t think that’s possible. I didn’t, um... get their number...” He adverted his gaze as he noticed Maki quirk a brow.

“Why wouldn’t you get their number?” The way she asked was almost accusing in nature, as if she already knew what had transpired last night.

No use lying.

“Things didn’t go well.” He began. “They... They’re not the type of person I thought they’d be. Maybe one day it’ll be better, but... for right now, we’re not exactly... talking.” That technically was the truth. Some details were left out, but it was a good enough explanation, right?

As he looked back to their faces, Kaito frowned sympathetically, but Maki’s gaze was still calculating. “Dang, I’m sorry, dude! I’m sure you’ll both come around soon enough, though. After all, my sidekick can change the heart of anyone!” Kaito gave an encouraging thumbs up before going back to the menu.

Shuichi sighed. He should’ve figured Kaito would react that way, ever the optimist. “Aha, yeah, you’re probably right...” He conceded, although he didn’t fully believe it himself. It was at least enough to get the other off his case.

Maki, however, was still unpleased, but she didn’t say anything, instead opting to open up her own menu and begin looking. Shuichi know that they’d be talking later.

The conversation thankfully switched topics, Kaito going on and on about the new training regiment he was starting and urging Maki to talk about her new job prospects. Shuichi told them about Amami and Kaede. The server came around soon enough to take their orders and then they settled into more idle conversation.

“Hey, I’m gonna go to the restroom, be right back guys.” Kaito smiled and hopped out of his seat, heading off to the back.

Shuichi watched him go before turning his gaze back to Maki, who caused him to jump. He was met with a piercing gaze. “So, would you like to tell me the full story or die?”

He knew she was joking, but that didn’t make the fear any less real. “W-What are you talking about?”

“Your soulmate. What happened last night?” She asked, her tone blunt. “You’re not the type of person to judge someone so easily.”

Shuichi gently gnawed at his lower lip, trying to think of someway out of having this conversation, but he knew any attempts would be futile. Casting his gaze downwards, he gave in. “They’re... a criminal.”

“A criminal?” She echoed.

“A notorious one at that...” He looked around to make sure no one was listening before whispering. “... _The Phantom Theif._ ”

Maki’s eyes went wide. “Isn’t that the guy you’ve been chasing after recently?”

Shuichi nodded. “Mhm. He was going after the museum I was looking around in.” He sighed. “As he was leaving, he removed his mask and we locked eyes and... well, you know... then he ran off into the night.”

“That’s... unfortunate.”

“Thanks, Maki, I know that.”

She rolled her eyes. “ _But_ , perhaps the situation isn’t as bad as you think it is.” When Shuichi looked at her skeptically, she continued. “Look, Kaito might’ve been right in a sense. He’s an elusive criminal, yes, but I was...” She paused before taking in a deep breath and continuing. “... worse, in a way. It’s not impossible for him to have a change of heart. You just need to try with him.”

Shuichi didn’t reply for a moment, but soon a warm smile took over his features. “Okay, maybe you’re right. I think... I think I’ll try.”

“However, if he hurts you in any way, I will not hesitate to-“

“I know, Maki.”

Kaito came back out to join them not too long afterwords, not too sure what had happened while he was gone, but glad for the change in atmosphere. They got their food and ate in comfortable silence before paying and parting ways for the day. Shuichi was quick to make his way to the office. 

He walked through the front, greeting various coworkers and dodging many questions as he made his way to his office. Shutting the door, he decided to lock it for good measure. It’d be best if no one interrupted him today. 

Shuichi sat down at his desk and pulled out a yellow notepad and pen before beginning to sketch something down. He was never an artist, but he did take some classes on composite sketching just in case it would be handy for a case. Closing his eyes, he tried to see what details he could remember from the others face and transcribe it as clearly as possible. 

The finished product was nothing to write home about, but it served it’s purpose. A small guy around his age with weird purple hair and an impish grin. He stood and walked over to one of his whiteboards, pinning it next to the other evidence he had that was relevant to the Phantom Theif case, which was currently taking up both sides of said whiteboard and a little bit of its surrounding wall.

Most of said evidence was just pictures of things he and his team had stolen, but there was also a fair share of pictures printed from security camera videos (most taken seconds before the cameras were cut out). It was almost upsetting that it took the guy being his soulmate for him to get even a sketch of his face, but he supposed that was just how the universe worked sometimes. He was a hard guy to catch.

Though, speaking of catching, that brought up an entirely new dilemma. What the hell was he supposed to do if he actually was to bring the theif to justice? The other is his soulmate now. Was he supposed to protect him or turn him in? He didn’t even like the guy as of the moment, but what if he did end up liking him?

A wave of anxiety washed over Shuichi, but he pushed it down. He’d know what to do when the time came. He was sure of it...

He sucked in a deep breath to calm down. That was enough time at the office for today. Tomorrow, he’d be back on track. 

After unlocking the door, he made his way out and back to his apartment, where he was greeted with the sight of Amami and Kaede looking like they had barely moved from their positions other than to get some food.

”Did you guys... sleep well?” Shuichi asked as he stepped inside.

Kaede turned her head to look at him. “Yup! Your couch is super comfortable.” 

He chuckled. “It must be, since you’ve been in it all day.”

”Well, it’s nice getting to relax like this.” Amami spoke up. “Being on the move is tiring.”

”Maybe you guys should try settling down for a bit?” Shuichi suggested as he moved to the kitchen.

Kaede laughed. “I think if we tried to do that, we’d implode from boredom. We just need a teensy break is all.” 

“Whatever you say.” Shuichi chuckled, shaking his head fondly. He went to set his keys in a basket on the counter when he noticed a letter sitting near it. Quirking a brow, he picked it up. “Hey, did one of you guys get the mail or something?” 

“Oh! Right!” Kaede lightly smacked her head. “I forgot to say, someone came by to drop something off for you!”

“Do you know who it was?” He asked, coming back out to the living room.

”Nope. He wouldn’t say his name either.” Kaede replied with a small shrug.

Something about that didn’t sit right and he had a feeling he knew why. Deciding not to delay the inevitable, he opened up the letter and found a handwritten note:

_Hello, my beloved Saihara! So, we’re soulmates, huh?? How exciting! I’ve been dreaming of this since I first heard of you!_

_..._

_Just kidding! However, if we really are soulmates, we should definitely go out some time! Meet me by the old bridge just outside of town at 8:00 PM tomorrow! I’ll be waiting there for you! Or maybe I won’t be? You’ll have to go and see!_

Shuichi was stuck in a state of purgatory. He felt intrigued by the offer, but nervous at the prospect of actually going out with this guy. He knew that he wanted to try figuring the other out more, but was this really the right setting? As he stared at the letter, Kaede and Amami grew concerned.

”You doing okay, Saihara?” Amami asked.

The detective blinked and looked over to him. “Ah, y-yeah, I’m fine.”

”What does the letter say?” Kaede tilted her head in curiosity. 

“It, uh... It’s a job offer is all. I might meet up with... a client tomorrow at eight, if that’s okay with you guys.” He didn’t like doing all this lying to them, but he’ll do what he must. 

Amami chuckled. “Of course it’s okay with us; we wouldn’t want to take you away from your work.” 

Shuichi smiled in a somewhat forced manner. “Thanks.” He replied, though the real ‘might’ came from whether or not he actually wanted to do this or not.

He’d just have to get a second opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how you guys like it so far! I love hearing feedback!


	4. Kokichi’s Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi wants to start getting to Saihara and it would seem he isn’t the only one with a newfound soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very sick, but it’s been a long time since I’ve had this much motivation so here’s an update nice and early
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO karen-km/karenkm-art on tumblr made some wonderful fanart from last chapter and I’m screaming please show this some love: http://karenkm-art.tumblr.com/post/170124095795/it-was-almost-upsetting-that-it-took-the-guy

When Kokichi got back to the base that night, he didn’t know exactly what he was feeling, but, holy shit, he was _excited_. He was almost marveling at the cliché of it all. Him, a thief, being the soulmate of the very detective that was chasing after his crimes. It was almost too perfect in that sense.

Of course, he had no idea how to proceed from this point, though.

It was such a deliciously confusing and morally questioning situation on both ends that Kokichi completely intended to enjoy, but it was also, you know, his own love life and you only get one of those, you know? He and Saihara were meant to be together according to the universe, but would things really work out from where they stand? It wasn’t like either could just give up their stands or Kokichi could just suddenly trust someone he’d never had the chance to analyze.

His thoughts troubled him, but he pushed it all to the back of his mind. It could be dealt with in due time. In the current moment, he just wanted to go to sleep, so he plopped down onto the floor next to some of the others and was out like a light.

Kokichi woke up unreasonably early the next morning to a pain in his neck, but that was the least of his problems as he was met with the task of loading up the small truck they... ‘borrowed’ and bringing it over to their new temporary hideout. Everyone slowly began helping and once everything was in, most members hopped in the back with all the stuff, as there was hardly any room up front.

“Everyone ready?” He asked before closing up the back. He was met with a bunch of thumbs up. “Great!” He started to close it before pausing and speaking again. “Oh, also! I have some good news to announce once we get to the farmhouse!” Before anyone could ask questions, Kokichi quickly finished closing it and skipped his way up to the front, taking a seat next to Gonta who was in between him and Itsumi who was driving.

She looked around quickly before driving off and taking them to their destination. It wasn’t all that far away, but it was on the other side of the town, so they couldn’t really have gotten away with taking all of their stuff by foot unless they wanted to skirt all the way around the edge of the city. They arrived as the sun was beginning to rise and, once released from the back, they were all quick to take things inside. As Itsumi took the truck back, everyone took the opportunity to nap while they could and Kokichi decided to partake as well.

However, he was rudely awakened to someone pulling him up off the ground. He screeched and flailed a moment before his eyes landed on a large man with a red afro.

“Tatsuo! You scared me!” He huffed, crossing his arms. “Put me down so I can continue my beauty rest!”

“All the sleep in the world won’t help you, Kokichi!” Turnip Head called from across the room.

“Wow, you’re so kind, Turnip Head, I really appreciate this loving, supportive bond we have.” He deadpanned as he looked to the other. All he received was a wink and giggle in return, causing him to roll his eyes as a smile of his own inched onto his features.

“Sorry, but no can do.” Tatsuo spoke. “You said you had good news and I don’t wanna wait to hear it.”

“Nor does anyone else.” Itsumi gestured around to everyone who was semi-crowded around him.

Kokichi sighed. “Well, at least set me down.” Once Tatsuo did, he continued. “Okie dokie! Is everyone ready for the most amazing news you will hear all week?”

“I highly doubt it will be that impressive, but proceed.”

“Ever the ray of sunshine, aren’t you, Itsumi?” He sent a half-hearted glare in her direction before going on. “Anyways~! Your fantastic, wonderful, amazing, supreme leader had the encounter of a lifetime last night!” Everyone began raising eyebrows and glancing around at each other. “Our hostage at the art museum was none other than.... drum roll....” He began patting his legs. “My soulmate!” Everyone went silent in shock before a wave a cheers hit.

“Seriously?!”

“Congrats, Kokichi!”

“That’s awesome dude!”

“Wait, wait, wait- Who _is_ it?” Itsumi asked. “Are we going to meet them?”

Kokichi grinned. “My soulmate just so happens to be none other than...” His voice trailed off and he stayed silent. He didn’t start talking again until Itsumi looked just about ready to smack him. “The detective, Saihara Shuichi!”

Things around him went silent, suddenly.

Turnip Head looked at him apprehensively. “You’re... lying, right?”

“Nope~!” Kokichi folded his arms and explained, matter of factly: “Saihara was in the building as we were taking the paintings. After you all left, I decided to show him my face since he wouldn’t be able to find it anyways. When we locked eyes, there was a red light and a chime!”

“What... do you intend to do about that?” Itsumi asked, appearing concerned. “This won’t be... easy for you.”

“I don’t intend to do anything, yet!” He shrugged. “But, I’m sure he’ll be my second in command before you know it!”

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s gonna happen, but good luck trying!” Tatsuo gave him a supportive pat on the back as everyone else looked on skeptically.

“Thanks, Tatsuo! At least _someone_ believes in me!” Kokichi faked a pout.

The other members of DICE all shook their heads and walked off to make themselves at home in the new base. Well... all except for one, that is. Gonta remained where he was.

“Uh, Kokichi?” When the other looked to him, Gonta continued. “What is... ‘soulmate’?”

Kokichi looked at him quizzically. “You don’t know what a soulmate is?”

“Well, Gonta think he kind of know, but Gonta not sure how it work...” He admitted, bashfully scratching at the back of his head. “Does it have to do with timer under band?” Just like Kokichi and the rest of DICE, Gonta had a band over the wrist where his timer was. “Gonta know that Gonta not supposed to look at it, but sometimes Gonta does by accident. Last time Gonta check, there not much time left...”

Kokichi’s eyes widened. “Let me see...” He grabbed Gonta’s hands and lifted up the band. He was shocked to see that the timer only had a few minutes left on it. “What the-?”

His question was interrupted by the forceful opening of the barn door and someone shouting. “Prepare to eat your words, Ouma!”

Kokichi turned to the source of the voice and had to take a moment to process things. Standing there was a boy that was only just taller than he was with white hair and crystal blue eyes. The boy looked determinedly at him and as Kokichi’s gaze fell to the inhaler in his hands, everything popped into place.

“... Keebo?!”

Keebo grinned. “Hello, Ouma! Have you properly taken in my very _human_ state?”

“Well, _yeah_.” Kokichi was almost dumbfounded. “How the hell did you convince your dad to let you out of the house?”

“When I woke up this morning, my father told me that today would be a day like no other and things would be different, so he said that I could go outside starting in little bits today!” Keebo explained as he began walking inside. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

“Not really. I liked making fun of your suit.” Kokichi sighed melodramatically.

Keebo folded his arms. “Hey! That’s robophobic! Please watch what you say!”

Kokichi rolled his eyes and laughed. “When you find someone who actually thinks robophobia is a pressing issue other than yourself, maybe I’ll start to.”

“If ro-bo-fo-bya hurt Keebo, then Gonta think it pressing issue!” Gonta interjected and Kokichi looked over to him, suddenly remembering that they were in the middle of a conversation before Keebo wal-

Wait a second.

“Thank you, Gon-“ Keebo looked over to Gonta and their eyes met. A soft chime went off and the familiar red light came from both their wrists before fading.

Kokichi felt like he was somewhere between laughing and passing out. Of fucking course those two would be soulmates.

Gonta looked to his wrist in shock as Keebo closely examined his own. “Wh-What just happen?!” Gonta asked, looking between Keebo and Kokichi frantically for answers.

Kokichi decided on the laughter route as his signature snicker left his lips. “Nishishi~ You and Keeboy officially became soulmates is what happened!”

“Soulmates?” Keebo looked to Kokichi, confused.

“Please, don’t tell me you haven’t heard about them.” Kokichi looked back at Keebo in disbelief.

“Unfortunately, I haven’t.” Keebo replied with a shrug. “I don’t really keep up with anything that isn’t robotics.”

“What, so your dad just sent you out here to meet your soulmate, hoping they would be able to explain this to you?” Kokichi didn’t wait for a reply before letting out a groan and taking the task upon himself. “According to some force beyond our control, you and Gonta were meant to be together for the rest of your lives. Nobody knows how. Nobody knows why. We just know that your soulmate is your life partner.”

“So... Gonta and Keebo... spend life together?” Gonta asked, trying to understand.

“Yuppers. You and Keeboy get to be each other’s one and only’s, ‘till death do you part, blah, blah, and blah.” Kokichi crossed his arms as he watched Keebo and Gonta then look to each other. Noticing the faint red that dusted both of their cheeks, he figured this was his cue to leave and let them figure it out. “And now, if you don’t mind, I have my _own_ soulmate to attend to! Anymore questions can be directed to anyone who isn’t me!”

He quickly skipped out of the barn and shut the door behind himself before starting his way into the city where he knew Saihara had to be... somewhere. The city was large, but Kokichi knew there were ways to narrow down where the detective lived. He wasn’t a supreme leader and _genius_ for nothing.

Kokichi started by heading to the library where he knew he’d have access to some computers, since they didn’t keep any with them at their bases; all they had with them was just their heist tools and one really old cellphone. Once he found one, he searched up the Saihara detective agency and found its address. He figured Saihara wouldn’t be one for walking too far every morning, so he looked for residential buildings in that area. After then going on some real estate sites and narrowing down the price range to under what the other would make in a month, he was left with roughly three buildings, but only one of them was near where Kokichi had seen him the other day.

“ _Bingo._ ” He whispered to himself before clearing his search history and heading out of the library. Though, just before exiting, he snatched a pen from the front and asked for a sheet of copy paper so he could quickly write a note. He then asked if he could have an envelope to put the note inside, writing “Dear Saihara Shuichi” on it’s back.

Remembering the directions to the best of his ability, he ended up at the door and made his way into the lobby, walking up to the front desk. “Hello! Does Saihara Shuichi happen to live here?”

The lady quickly typed up the name in her computer before nodding. “He sure does. Are you here visiting him?”

“Yup! I wanted it to be a surprise! I just can’t remember which unit he lives in... Do you think you could help me out?” He asked, doing his best to make it sound like he had good intentions.

“I can. Just give me a moment.” She adjusted her glasses as she looked over the screen. “He... is in unit... 53. Fifth floor, turn left after you get out of the elevator and you should be able to find it.”

“Thanks so much, ma’am!” Kokichi smiled before pressing the up button and stepping into the elevator.

When he arrived at the fifth floor, he turned left and looked at the numbers on the doors. Unsurprisingly, 53 was the third door down. Looking around to make sure the hallway was empty, Kokichi reached into his pocket to take out a pin, fully prepared to pick the lock and place the letter in his own confusing spot if the other wasn’t home.

He quickly knocked on the door and was momentarily delighted when he heard some shuffling, wondering how funny it was going to be to see the look of shock on Saihara’s face when he hands him the letter and runs. However, that thought is squished when a different person opens the door: a blonde girl in her pajamas with stray music pins in her hand and eyes a purple hue like his.

“Can I help you?” She asked, gazing quizzically at him.

Despite being caught off guard, he recovered just fine and smiled at her, fighting off the weird feeling that brewed in his chest. “Maybe! Is Saihara here?” He asked, tilting his head a bit to the left.

“Ah, no, he went out to lunch with some of his friends. I can pass on a message for you, if you want, though?” She offered, giving him a smile of her own.

“Oh, darn!” Kokichi feigned disappointment. “Well, I guess you _could_ give him this for me.” He holds out the letter to her. “But, it’s for his eyes only, okay?”

The girl nodded. “I understand. Is that all...?”

Kokichi hummed in thought. “I think so!” He replied. “Have a fantastic day, miss whoever you are!” With that, he made his way back down the hall and out of the building.

As he left, he continued to push down the melancholic feelings that brewed in his chest. That girl didn’t mean anything. Saihara wasn’t the kind of person for... that. Probably. Hopefully. He huffed and snuck out of the lobby, telling himself to not get so worked up over something when there was barely anything between them yet and finally making his way back to the farmhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AIGHT now that we’ve got the exposition out of the way and so far no more chapters are the same days written from different perspectives the story will progress faster I think ajfkekwdh
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying so far! I really love and appreciate all the feedback you guys have been giving so thank you so much for keeping up my motivation!


	5. Shuichi’s Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes the Phantom Theif up on his offer. It doesn’t go anything like he thought it would, but he gets something valuable out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FHSJWI I AM SO SORRY IT’S BEEN FOREVER
> 
> I got really caught up running my Exchange and then I had to pinch hit and school was gettin hectic and bleh I’m a mess
> 
> I hope this is an alright chapter tho!

Shuichi stands in front of the mirror in his bathroom for a solid ten minutes, just staring himself in the eyes and trying to convince himself that this was a good idea. A mysterious note taking him to a sketchy bridge to meet a known criminal was, funny enough, not at the top of his list of things he was comfortable with doing. For all he knows, the other could be planning to kidnap him or worse!

Well, perhaps not worse. Judging by their crime history, DICE was nonviolent, but that doesn’t make the prospect of being kidnapped any better!

He exhaled loudly through his nose and screwed his eyes tight, clutching both sides of the sink to steel himself. He could do this. It was just a date. He’d have his phone on him this time. It’s no big deal.

Plus, Maki would absolutely destroy him if he chickened out. When Shuichi had asked for her advice, she was adamant that he go. If anything went awry, she’d be waiting for a call to go and kick his ass. Shuichi laughed a bit at the thought, though he definitely knew she was capable.

With one last good look at himself, he walked out into his living room. Looking over to his right, he saw Kaede and Amami sitting with the keyboard at the dining table, the former trying different chords and keys as the latter occasionally interjected his opinion. “I’m going out!” He called over to them as he continued his way to the door.

“Okay! Have fun!” Kaede looked up just long enough to say that before intently looking back to the keyboard. It really was hard to snap her out of her musical trances.

“But, not too much fun!” Amami flashed him a grin and Shuichi went red.

“Wha-?! I’m just meeting a client!” He replied defensively whilst slipping on his shoes.

Amami’s eyes scanned over his outfit and he quirked a brow. “Mmhm. Whatever you say, Saihara.”

Shuichi’s cheeks burned brighter as he looked to the floor in embarrassment, proceeding to walk out and close the door with a resounding bang. He pulled out his phone and looked up the location of the old bridge, having not been there in a long time. It didn’t look too far away, perhaps a twenty minute walk. With the sun already set, a pleasant coolness had taken over the night and it seemed that most people were indoors, making the street almost devoid of noise. He reveled in the momentary calmness, using it to further calm his nerves. Once he found himself coming upon the bridge, he stopped and looked to the peak of it, seeing the man of the hour perched on the ledge, legs swinging carelessly.

“So, my beloved finally arrives, hmm?”

He jumped at the sudden voice while the other laughed and spun around, hopping down and making his way toward Shuichi. “Took you long enough! You should know that I _hate_ waiting.”

“S-Sorry, I...” He looked to his phone to see just how late he was, but his phone read exactly eight o’clock. “Wh-? I’m on time!”

The thief tilted his head to the side. “Nooo, you’re late. My letter definitely said seven o’clock!” Shuichi’s face scrunched up in genuine confusion, causing the other to bust out laughing. “But, of course, that’s a lie! I just couldn’t wait to see my wonderful Saihara, so I’ve been here all day!”

“That’s... a lie, too, right?” Shuichi tried and the other gasped.

“I’ve been found out! Woe’s me...” He put a hand over his heart and clenched his chest dramatically, hunching over and causing Shuichi to roll his eyes. “You’ve truly wounded me. I think you owe me something in return!”

“... What would that something be?”

He straightened back up and put a finger to his chin in an attempt to look thoughtful. This lasted for a solid thirty seconds with him humming in thought until he visibly brightened in demeanor. “I know!” The thief turned his head a bit to the side and pointed at his cheek. When greeted with confusion, he huffed. “A kiss, dummy!”

_Oh._

Shuichi hesitated and remained still. This was getting more and more awkward the more that he did nothing. The thief didn’t seem bothered, though, humming and tapping his cheek like nothing was wrong. The detective looked from the other’s gaze to his cheek before sighing. The other _was_ his soulmate...

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek before quickly retreating and allowing his face to flush a slight red. There was a moment of silence between the two as the other looked up at Shuichi in bewilderment.

_He didn’t expect me to actually go through with it, huh?_

Instead of addressing that elephant in the room, the thief loudly cleared his throat and walked past him with a skip in his step. “Follow me, Saihara!”

Shuichi raised a brow and began going after him. “Where exactly are we going?”

“A place!”

“That is?”

“Somewhere!”

“Like...?”

“Like a location!”

They were just going to keep going in circles like that. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Shuichi sighed. He opened his mouth to say something again, but a better question was brought to mind. “If you won’t tell me where we’re going... Can you at least give me your _name_?”

The thief hummed in thought. “Hmmmm, I don’t think so!” He twirled around, walking backwards, so he could better see Shuichi. “I’m still a super elusive criminal, so I’d best not give away my identity!”

Shuichi’s heart sank. Yeah. He is a criminal.

Neither of them spoke again as the shorter continued to lead him, heading in the direction of the city. They walked and weaved through buildings, putting Shuichi slightly on edge, as he hoped this wasn’t some elaborate set up for him. The two didn’t stop until they were standing in front of a _very_ tall building.

“Here we are!” The thief beamed and walked over to what appeared to be a window-washer platform, hopping over the little rail and making his way to the switch.

“... What?”

“The surprise is at the of this building, so get on!” He patted the railing and Shuichi looked at him as though he was insane.

“That’s _illegal_.” He hissed, taking a step back.

“My _existence_ is illegal, you might as well go all the way if you’ve come this far!”

Shuichi hesitated, but sighed in defeat. It would be a waste to go all this way and then not see what he had in store. He climbed over the rail and the criminal happily pressed the switch, beginning their journey upwards. The detective gripped the bars like there was no tomorrow. It took a good seven minutes and half of Shuichi’s sanity until the reached the top.

_How high is this?!_

The thief hopped over the rail first, clearly not fearing death, and skipped off to the center of the rooftop. Shuichi took a bit more care in stepping over before going off in the same direction. It wasn’t a long walk before he was met with a nicely spread picnic blanket, accompanied by a picnic basket.

He raised an eyebrow. “Wha-?”

“I call it _Dinner Among the Stars_!” The thief interrupted. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“Uh... yeah...” Honestly, it was. Despite the unbelievable moral conflict, this was... the farthest anyone has ever gone to do something for him. On such a beautiful night, too... Shuichi looked between the other and the picnic for a long while, not quite sure what to do at the moment.

The decision was made for him as the thief walked over and grabbed his sleeve, tugging him along and sitting down next to the basket. “Geez, stop staring at it and eat already!” Shuichi briefly wondered if the food might be poisoned, but from the way the other dug in, he figured that wasn’t the case.

The food was, shockingly, amazingly prepared. The sandwiches had cut crusts, there was a fruit platter organized by color, and sushi rolls were placed in different shapes, among a few other technical feats. As Shuichi took his first bite, his eyes widened. “This is... really good!”

“Well, yeah!” The thief beamed in a smug manner, putting a hand to his chest. “I would never dare serve something subpar!”

“I’m honestly a little surprised...” Shuichi laughed, bashfully. “I kind of expected the worst.”

“The worst, hmm?” It felt like the detective only had time to blink before the thief had moved behind him and held a plastic fork against his neck. “It’s still not too late for that!”

“Gah-!” Shuichi jumped backwards and fell against the floor.

“Nishishishi~! Gotcha!” The thief moved back to sit down and continued working at the fruit platter. Shuichi’s heart needed a minute.

“H-How do you-?”

“Do that?” Shuichi nodded. “ _Well_ , I wouldn’t be much of a phantom theif if I wasn’t an actual ghost!” The detective quirked a brow. “... Just kidding! But, it takes a lot of agility when you grow up on the streets like me!”

He couldn’t really cast doubt on that statement. There wasn’t much to be known about the boy sitting next to him. Despite many searches of his features into the database, nothing had come up. For all Shuichi knows, he could actually be telling the truth there... and if he was, the detective felt a bit of pity. It was never really Shuichi’s job to figure out why people committed the crimes they did, just what they did and how. To even have a hint at the other’s backstory...

“Helloooo? Saihara? Why’d you get quiet all of a sudden, I was joking again! I come from a family that’s richer than rich and they paid for self defense training!”

Ah.

Shuichi sighed and placed his head in his hands. “Have you ever said something true in your entire life?”

“Maybe!”

Right. Rolling his eyes, Shuichi went back to the food and picked up a sandwich. “I still can’t believe you made all this.”

“That’s probably because I didn’t!” The thief laughed. “An evil leader like me has no time for making food and that’s the truth!”

“Then who _did_ make the food?” Shuichi asked, confused.

“My lovely, dearest friend Kirumi! She’s like the closest thing to a mom I’ve ever had!” Unlike most of the other’s declarations from the night, this one... actually felt a bit sad in nature. Shuichi’s brows furrowed.

“What do you mean?” He decided to ask, looking to him with a concerned gaze.

“Hm? Nothing!” The thief brushed it off and popped a grape in his mouth.

“No... That sounded like it was something.” Shuichi replied, a bit more sure of himself. “She must actually mean a lot to you.”

“So what if she does, so what if she doesn’t, does that matter?” His tone became a bit more irritated, which only urged Shuichi to push further.

“It does matter. I want to know more about you! Can’t I at least know who’s important to you?” He folded his arms and didn’t let his gaze stray from the thief.

The other let out a laugh, but it felt strained in nature. “Why? So you can ask them about me? Go behind my back and turn me in?” Suddenly, the thief was sending an icy stare his way; face scarily blank. “Is that it?”

Shuichi jumped. “Wh- No! I just don’t see how it’s fair that _you_ get to know things about me, but-“

“Saihara. Do you trust me?”

“Do I- What?”

“Do. You. Trust. Me?”

“W-Well, I...” The honest answer: probably not. The other was still a criminal that he didn’t know anything about. Suddenly being soulmates doesn’t mean you immediately trust a person and Shuichi figured he’d be having a harder time doing that than most.

The thief spoke for him. “The answer is no. No, you don’t.” He moved to stand up. “Despite knowing your name and address, I don’t actually know much more about you than you of me.” He began walking over to the side of the ledge where the platform wasn’t. “Why should I tell _you_ things when you wouldn’t even trust _me_ with things?”

Shuichi winced. “Well... because we’re soulmates?” He tried.

“We _just_ became soulmates and I’m fairly certain you’ve been apprehensive of my every move tonight.” He turned just enough to look back at Shuichi. “And now, we’re suddenly real good soulmates ‘cause it’s convenient for you, hmm? Too bad. If you want to learn my truth, you’re gonna have to earn it!” 

The other began to storm off to that side and hopped up onto the ledge and Shuichi vaguely felt like the two of them were done for. However, he hesitated a moment and clenched his fists. “... Ouma Kokichi.”

”Wha-?”

”My name. It’s Ouma Kokichi... And you can keep the rest of the picnic.” With that, the other hopped from the ledge and Shuichi felt his stomach drop. He scrambled up and over and as he peered down, he saw the other swinging from building to building on grappling hooks.

Shuichi sighed in relief as he turned back to look at the rest of the picnic. Best to not let it go to waste... He walked back over and cleaned everything up, putting the blanket into the basket as well. He eyed the door that lead into the building stairwell, but he knew he’d be arrested if he so much as opened the door. Begrudgingly, he made his way back to the platform and stepped over the railing, pulling the lever and setting the basket down so he could grip the railing.

The walk home felt short as a million thoughts a minute passed through his head about what had transpired that night. Despite being an overall flop, all things considered, it was actually a pretty productive evening. He knew the other could at least be considerate and it left him... wanting to know more. It definitely wouldn’t be easy, but Shuichi would try to understand him, no matter what.

As he got back into his apartment, he found Amami asleep on the couch and Kaede still at the keyboard. He sighed. “Kaede, have you eaten?”

”Huh?” She looked up to him, confused, before her brain processed what he asked. “Oh! Uh... yes?” Shuichi gave her a look. “Okay, okay, no, I haven’t.”

He sighed and placed the picnic basket down next to her. “Eat something and then go to bed, okay? I know you love piano, but you have to take care of yourself, too.”

She pouted, but Shuichi didn’t budge. “Okay, fine!” Kaede turned off the keyboard and reached into the picnic basket.

”Thank you.” Shuichi smiled. “I’m gonna head off to bed and I better not wake up to For Elise at three in the morning!”

”No promises!”

They both laughed and Shuichi shook his head before walking off to his room. “Goodnight, Kaede.”

”Night, Shuichi!”

With that, Shuichi shut the door and quickly got into his pajamas so he could settle in for the night. It wasn’t long before he was in bed and drifting off to thoughts of peaceful melodies and phantoms that no longer seemed so elusive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O o f
> 
> Not the most happiest of endings, but! It gets better!
> 
> As always, please tell me how you feel about the story so far! I love hearing he feedback. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, I hope that was an all right first chapter! Please tell me if you guys like the concept so far! I dunno how often I’ll be able to update, but I shall try my hardest.
> 
> Also, shameless promo time: You can also catch me on my main @xanthic-dreamer ! ^^
> 
> ALSO also this story takes on life as I write kind of so I’m sorry if anything ever Doesn’t Make Sense oof?? Be gentle with me, I’ve got no beta readers >>”


End file.
